The present invention relates to a new and improved wearable identifies or name tag construction wherein complementary tag panels are adapted to clamp a fabric supporting member separably between the panels.
Although various and sundry identifiers or name badges and tags have been proposed, among them the magnetic badge assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,331, there is nevertheless room for improvement. In particular improved retention of the assembly in the clamp-on manner of attachment to a fabric member, such as an article of clothing, is desirable.
As pointed out in the aforesaid U.S. patent, an important advantage of magnetic badges, or name tags, has been the elimination of any penetrating devices such as a pin for attaching the name tag in place in use, affording considerable convenience and versatility for this type of name tags.